


You Taste So Good

by hazelfern



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite marks, Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, also popsicle dick, vampire!Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Yamaguchi starts hanging around Tsukishima more, he begins to notice strange things about his new friend. Something is wrong and he desperately wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste So Good

 

When he first met Tsukishima, looking down his nose at the bullies with a sneered, “Pathetic,” he was too overcome with awe and gratitude to register anything off about him. All he knew was that the tall boy seemed so brave and cool, and that he desperately wanted to be like that too. But after a few weeks of tailing the blonde boy, determined to become his friend though sheer persistence, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice things.

  
First, Tsukishima didn’t want to be touched. That he established early on, when Yamaguchi accidentally brushed up against him while they were walking to school together in the early morning. Tsukishima had flinched violently, hissing his displeasure at the brief contact.

  
“Don’t ever touch me,” he had said, with deadly seriousness in his tone. Yamaguchi’s eyes had widened, and his already customary “Sorry Tsukki” was barely audible in his shock. He made sure to walk with space between them after that, tending to hang just behind because the boy’s longer legs already made it difficult to keep up.

  
The second oddity took Yamaguchi longer to notice, as he just passed it off as some genetic quirk in Tsukishima’s mixed heritage. But the more he spent time with Tsukishima at school, around other students, the more he saw the contrast in their skin tones, how deathly pale Tsukishima seemed, especially under the school’s harsh lights. He had thought to himself that Tsukishima needed to get out in the sun more, and that was when he realized the third strange thing. He had never seen the other boy in direct sunlight.

  
His relentless determination to spend as much time with his new friend as possible had caused him to start tailing the boy home after school. Tsukishima never left the building before the sun began going down, not that Yamaguchi noticed at first. They would spend the time after the end of classes in the library, where Tsukishima would block out the world with his headphones as they worked on homework. The first time he followed Tsukishima home, it was mostly out of curiosity, but once he realized they lived nearby each other, they started walking together every evening. This led to morning walks as well, and while Yamaguchi had to wake up much earlier than he would otherwise, he didn’t mind.

  
Beside the early start and the late departure, he realized that even during their breaks between classes, Tsukishima either stayed inside, or under the shade of trees or buildings. Often he would read or listen to music, ignoring the other students and usually Yamaguchi too. Still, Yamaguchi stuck by his side. He felt so much safer with Tsukishima, and because he spent all his time with the taller boy, he was no longer bullied or picked on (aside from when Tsukishima himself threw scathing comments his way).

  
When Tsukishima joined the volleyball team, muttering angrily that his parents thought he needed exercise, Yamaguchi didn’t hesitate to sign up as well. Tsukishima quickly exhibited a particular interest in blocking. Initially, the team was so short that they could only practice blocking while standing on boxes, but Tsukishima seemed to take pleasure in shutting down his teammates’ hitting attempts. Yamaguchi didn’t seem to have talent for anything specific, but he was determined to contribute to the team like Tsukishima.

  
It wasn’t until the end of junior high that a new strange thing about Tsukishima began to emerge. Yamaguchi started to notice dark bags appearing under Tsukishima’s eyes, a stark contrast to his pale skin. He had gotten crabbier than usual too, snapping at Yamaguchi to shut up whenever the freckled boy opened his mouth to ask him if he had gotten enough sleep, or if he wanted some extra food from his lunch. The latter question seemed to make him particularly edgy, but Yamaguchi couldn’t help but ask. They had both gone through growth spurts, but Tsukishima had gotten especially tall, and looked thinner than ever because of it. But despite Yamaguchi’s best efforts, his friend would accept none of his extra food.

 

 

 

It was during exam period that Yamaguchi asked if he could come over to Tsukishima’s house to study with him, as they had several classes together. He didn’t expect Tsukishima to agree, as any attempts to visit had been shut down in the past. But this time, after a moment, Tsukishima sighed tiredly and nodded his head.

  
“My parents aren’t home tonight, so sure. Why not.” His voice was flat, but Yamaguchi barely noticed because excitement swelled inside him.

  
“Awesome!” he exclaimed, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he began to put his books in his bag. The sun was setting, so naturally it was time to head home. Yamaguchi was nearly skipping behind his friend as they made their way toward Tsukishima’s house. He had seen it before, but generally he met Tsukishima a couple blocks away. He looked up at it now and thought to himself that it seemed normal enough, though the curtains were drawn in every window.

  
They entered after Tsukishima unlocked the door, and Yamaguchi stared around in fascination. This time, Tsukishima’s disparaging look was warranted, as the inside was about as normal as the outside. But to Yamaguchi, this was _Tsukki’s_ house, and that meant it was special.

  
They made their way to Tsukishima’s room, which was sparely furnished and neat. A wide smile stretched across Yamaguchi’s face when he saw dinosaur figures displayed prominently on Tsukishima’s shelves.

  
“Tsukki, I didn’t know you liked dinosaurs! Which one is your favorite?”

  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said tiredly, sitting at the low table in the center of the room and pulling out his books.

  
“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied, feeling a little disappointment at his failure to engage Tsukishima in a topic he clearly cared about. He sat across from the blonde boy, and pulled out his books as well. After a few minutes of silent studying, however, Yamaguchi couldn’t hold in his worry anymore.

  
“Tsukki, please tell me what’s wrong…you’ve been so tired lately, and you haven’t been eating, and I’m worried about you! Can I help at all?” Tsukishima’s eyes flicked up in annoyance.

  
“I’m fine. There’s nothing you can do to help.” He looked back down at his books pointedly, but Yamaguchi wasn’t giving up this time.

  
“Please Tsukki! I’ll do anything! Just tell me, so I can help you!”

  
Tsukishima paused, and a moment passed before he looked up, fixing Yamaguchi was an intense gaze. He seemed to be considering something, and Yamaguchi held still, his face earnest and hopeful. Then Tsukishima seemed to make a decision and he moved, more quickly than Yamaguchi could process, suddenly appearing right in front of him.

  
“Anything?” Tsukishima asked quietly, eyes not leaving Yamaguchi’s. Unease tugged at Yamaguchi’s stomach, but his dedication to his friend was much stronger and he nodded firmly.

  
“Fine.” Tsukishima said. “If you want to help…you can’t tell anyone about what I’m about to do, okay? If you do, I can’t be responsible for what happens to you.”

  
“I won’t tell anyone.” Yamaguchi promised quickly. “You can trust me.” Tsukishima nodded slowly, and something that seemed like vulnerability crept into his eyes.

  
“Then…don’t move.”

  
Tsukishima reached out slowly with one hand, and Yamaguchi had to summon all his willpower not to flinch because Tsukishima had never touched him before. This wasn’t okay, was it? But he stayed still. Tsukishima had told him not to move, so he wouldn’t.

  
Tsukishima’s fingers brushed against Yamaguchi’s cheek and Yamaguchi inhaled sharply. Tsukishima was cold, deathly so, and Yamaguchi’s worry about his friend increased dramatically. What was wrong with him? He desperately wanted to help, to do whatever he could, so he still didn’t move, didn’t shy away from the icy touch. Tsukishima was obviously doing something he was unsure about, revealing something special to Yamaguchi, and he wanted Tsukishima to feel comfortable with him, to trust him.

  
Tsukishima moved closer, until his knees were almost touching Yamaguchi’s. Then he leaned in and suddenly, Yamaguchi felt cold lips on his own. His eyes widened in surprise, but when Tsukishima pulled back a little, he couldn’t help but smile. He never dreamed something like this would happen. He had never been kissed before, but he knew in that moment that he liked it, because it was Tsukishima.

  
There was still vulnerability in Tsukishima’s eyes, but his mouth quirked into a slight smirk at Yamaguchi’s apparent happiness.

  
“You okay?” he said softly, and Yamaguchi nodded quickly. So Tsukishima leaned in again, kissing Yamaguchi more firmly this time. The coldness of his friend’s lips was strange, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think, but the lips themselves were thin and soft. He closed his eyes this time, leaning into the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment before Tsukishima’s mouth began to move slowly against Yamaguchi’s and he did his best to follow the blonde boy’s lead. It was unhurried and intimate, and Yamaguchi relished every second of it.

  
When they finally broke apart, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but sigh, in happiness and disappointment at the loss of contact. He blinked a few time, focusing on Tsukishima’s face with a dreamy smile. His smile faltered, however, he was noticed they was still nervousness in the other boy’s face.

  
“Is this okay?” he asked worriedly, and Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in surprise, before snorting.

  
“I should be asking you that, right?” he said, glancing at the floor, then back at Yamaguchi. Then he sighed. “There’s something else I want to do with you. It’s going to hurt, okay? But I promise it’ll help me, more than you know.”

  
Yamaguchi stared at him, then shook his head vehemently. “I don’t care, I’ll do it. I want to help you.”

  
Tsukishima smiled, which caught Yamaguchi off-guard. His friend never smiled, not as wide as he was doing now. And as close as they were, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but notice how long Tsukishima’s canine teeth seemed to be. He began to open his mouth to say something, but Tsukishima was already moving, with a sense of determination. Then his mouth was on Yamaguchi’s neck, who gasped at the sudden cold contact with his skin. Tsukishima sucked at the spot, pulling blood toward the surface of the skin, then before Yamaguchi could respond with more than a small noise of pleasure, he opened his mouth wider and bit hard.

  
Tsukishima’s teeth sunk deep into Yamaguchi’s neck, and a cry of pain tore from Yamaguchi’s mouth before he could stop it. His head fell back, exposing his neck even more, and though his eyes stared at the ceiling, he didn’t see it. His brain was clouded over by pain and he felt tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes. Then Tsukishima began to suck, hard and with a deep thirst. Yamaguchi slumped, but Tsukishima’s arms were there, wrapping around him, drawing him close to Tsukishima’s body so he couldn’t fall. Yamaguchi could feel the blood behind pulled from his veins as Tsukishima drank and suddenly it didn’t hurt as sharply as it had before. Blood rose in him quickly, flushing his face as it was drawn from his body and his hand went out to clutch Tsukishima shirt in an attempt to ground himself, to keep his brain from slipping away completely.

  
His ears, which had seemed blocked up, began registering the wet sounds of Tsukishima drinking from his neck, and another noise. A keen of pleasure and relief was coming from Tsukishima, who was grasping at Yamaguchi’s body with a frantic sense of urgency. Yamaguchi did his best to relax into him, with what little lucidity he still possessed. In that moment, he felt almost peaceful, the pulling sensation in his neck almost pleasurable.

  
Then the moment passed, and Yamaguchi began feeling distinctly light-headed. Tsukishima was drinking too fast, and Yamaguchi could barely manage to beat weakly against Tsukishima’s chest a few times before he felt himself losing consciousness. He felt like he was falling, away from Tsukishima, away from the world, and he could only manage a low whimper before the blackness overtook him.

 

 

When Yamaguchi came to, he couldn’t tell where he was at first. The light of the room was harsh and hurt his eyes, but when he tried to shield himself with his hand, he found he couldn’t move. His breathing was shallow and weak, his head was spinning, and there was a sharp pain in his neck. This pain, distinct and throbbing, triggered something in his memory, and suddenly he remembered what had caused him to pass out. At the same time, Tsukishima came into view, looking down at him and blocking out the light, for which Yamaguchi breathed a light sigh of relief.

  
With some effort, he focused on Tsukishima’s face. He thought he saw concern in it for an instant, before the features settled into the gaze of indifference he was familiar with. But the expression seemed somehow tighter than usual, and Yamaguchi felt the need to ask what was wrong, if he could help.

  
“What..?” he croaked weakly, but Tsukishima silenced him quickly with a cold finger on his lips.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his tone at odds with his emotionless face. Then he reached outside of Yamaguchi’s field of vision and the freckled boy felt something press against his lips. He opened them on instinct and then there was some kind of cookie in his mouth. He managed to bite down, and chew the piece slowly before swallowing. Tsukishima pressed the cookie to his lips again, and Yamaguchi took another bite and the process repeated until the whole thing was gone. By then, Yamaguchi’s head had stopped spinning and he felt some strength returning to his limbs.

  
“Will you…help me sit up?” he asked shyly, embarrassed by his own weakness. Tsukishima responded instantly, however, slipping an arm underneath him and lifting him up until he could lean against the dresser beside them.

  
“What happened?” Yamaguchi asked slowly, looking up at Tsukishima who was now kneeling next to him. With surprise, Yamaguchi realized that Tsukishima looked healthier than he had in months. His looked less gaunt, and while his skin was no less pale, his eyes shone with energy.

  
Tsukishima swallowed before answering, glancing at Yamaguchi’s neck, which the freckled boy realized was still throbbing painfully.

  
“I’m…a vampire,” he confessed reluctantly, and while Yamaguchi should have been surprised, he only felt a sense of deep relief. Everything made so much more sense now, he realized. The pale, cold skin, the aversion to light, and most prominently, the whole blood-sucking thing. He nodded, wincing slightly at the pain that shot to his neck.  
Tsukishima grimaced in response before continuing.

  
“I was born this way, it runs in the family. I don’t know what you may have heard about our kind, but don’t worry, my bite won’t turn you into one. Growing up, I was able to survive on stored bags of blood, but when I hit puberty recently, it wasn’t enough anymore. And you were there, saying you’d do anything to help…I’m sorry, I got carried away. You tasted so good…”

  
He breathed the last part with a vehemence that surprised Yamaguchi.

  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, looking down. “I could have killed you.”

 

Yamaguchi summoned his strength and reached out to touch Tsukishima’s cheek, no longer fazed by the chill of his skin. Tsukishima flinched at the unexpected contact, but his eyes met Yamaguchi’s and the freckled boy could see real regret within them.

  
“It’s okay,” he said as earnestly as he could, and he really meant it. Despite confusion and questions swirling in his head, Yamaguchi felt most strongly a sense of happiness at being able to help his friend. Were they more than that now? He didn’t know.

  
“I said I’d do anything, and I meant it. I want to do this for you.” Tsukishima blinked in surprise.

  
“Really? Are you sure?” Yamaguchi nodded as best as he could.

  
“I mean, I’ll need some time to recover, and we probably should work out some sort of system, but I want to be with you. To help.”

  
He smiled, and saw the lurking uncertainty begin to leave Tsukishima’s eyes. Then a thought made him pause.  
“Wait, if all you needed was my blood, why did you kiss me?” he asked, confused. Tsukishima blinked, then looked away, mumbling something under his breath. When asked to repeat himself, he sighed, then said, “I heard that it makes it taste better...I’ve never fed from a human before, so I guess I still don’t know for sure, but you tasted a lot better than the bags I usually drink.” He shrugged.

  
“Well, I don’t mind,” Yamaguchi said earnestly. “I-I…liked it.” Tsukishima just looked at him, so he kept talking hurriedly. “Would you have just kept using the bags, if I wasn’t here?”

  
Tsukishima nodded, a look of distaste crossing his features. “They’re not very good, but they do the job, I guess. Right now, since I’m growing and stuff, they don’t really provide enough nutrients. It wouldn’t kill me or anything, but you saw how I’ve been. Tired all the time, sick-looking…my parents were talking about finding me some human to use, but this’ll be a lot easier.”

  
Yamaguchi listened with interest. “Okay, one last question.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything, so Yamaguchi continued. “Do you still eat real food? I mean, I guess I’ve seen you do it, but…how does that work exactly? Why did you have a cookie all ready to go?”

  
“We still eat, but our bodies crave things only blood can provide. It’s more supplementary, I suppose, but it affects us badly if we can’t get it. As for the cookie, well, my dad is human. My parents have been together a long time, so they know how to handle things like blood loss. It was likely I would be born like my father, but not guaranteed. My brother’s human, but I wasn’t so lucky.” He said the last part with a grimace.

  
Yamaguchi frowned, then said with an intensity that surprised Tsukishima, “Well, I’m here now, so things’ll get a lot better. Okay?”

  
Tsukishima couldn’t help but make a face and look away, though he nodded. That was enough to satisfy Yamaguchi.

 

 

After they finished talking, Tsukishima told Yamaguchi to call his parents and tell them he was spending the night, because he couldn’t possibly go home in his current state. Despite severe blood loss, Yamaguchi still managed a light blush, but Tsukishima quickly added that his condition also meant that they wouldn’t be anything more, the tone of his voice implying that he knew exactly where Yamaguchi’s mind had gone.

  
Yamaguchi’s parents signed off on the sleepover without too much trouble, and Tsukishima set about making sure that the smaller boy ate at least two more cookies before he would let him stand. When Yamaguchi finally was allowed up, he quickly escaped to the bathroom, while Tsukishima went to the kitchen to make more food. He immediately went to the mirror, and a sharp hiss of breath escaped when he saw the deep bite mark. The red was vibrant against his skin, but he noticed with interest that it already seemed to be healing. Attributing that to Tsukishima and his special teeth, Yamaguchi went to the bathroom, then made his way to the kitchen. Tsukishima was making rice, chicken, and broccoli, and a glass of orange juice was waiting on the table. As he sat down at the table, Tsukishima spoke without turning.

  
“Drink the whole thing, and I’ll pour you another one. You’ve lost a lot of blood, and that’ll help.”

  
Yamaguchi made a noise of acquiescence and began sipping on the juice, watching Tsukishima’s back. The blonde boy moved quickly, with more energy than Yamaguchi had seen in him since…ever, probably. He couldn’t help feeling a little pleased at how Tsukishima was fussing over him.

  
When he had finished the glass, and a second, the food was done, and Tsukishima gave him a huge serving with a look that dared him to argue. Yamaguchi did his best, but there was still a considerable amount left in his bowl when he pushed it away. Tsukishima glared at him, but he just shook his head.

  
“I’m so full, Tsukki, I really can’t eat another bite. Besides, I’m feeling much better!”

  
Tsukishima stuck out his hand, not believing a word of it.

  
“Squeeze,” he commanded. Yamaguchi did as he said, taking his cold hand and squeezing with all his strength. Tsukishima made a face, but evidently his grip was satisfactory, because the tall boy took Yamaguchi’s bowl and covered it with plastic, putting it in the fridge.

  
“I expect you to finish it by the end of tonight, but I guess you can take a break for now,” he said gruffly, sitting. Yamaguchi nodded happily, and Tsukishima leaned into peer at his neck.

  
“It seems to be healing well,” he commented. “Next time…” and he paused, prompting Yamaguchi to nod again, encouragingly. “Next time, it shouldn’t hurt as bad, now that the initial bite is there.”

  
Yamaguchi breathed a little sigh of relief. He was prepared to endure the pain again, as he had promised, but he was glad to know it wouldn’t hurt so severely every time.

  
“How often do you think you’ll need to…?” Yamaguchi trailed off, uncertainly. Tsukishima shrugged a little.

  
“Well, I don’t know for sure. This is pretty new for me too. Probably once a day for a little while, until the cravings get less intense. I’ve never had blood this rich before. But after my body calms down, we can either do small sessions every other day or so, or one big one once a week.”

  
Yamaguchi nodded slowly, considering.

  
“This is the last week of school, so in the break before high school starts we can probably do the every other day thing. But once classes kick in, once a week would probably be best.”

  
Tsukishima shot him a look tinged with what Yamaguchi thought was concern.

  
“Are you sure you can handle it?” Yamaguchi nodded confidently.

  
“You said you went a little overboard this time, right? As long as we take it a little slower, and I made sure to eat a lot beforehand, I’ll be fine!”

  
Tsukishima just made a noise of grudging agreement before looking at the bite mark again.

  
“The collars on Karasuno’s uniform shirts should cover that up, but you should still probably wear a bandage over it,” he remarked blandly, and Yamaguchi blushed. He’d heard some of the other boys in his class gossiping about a hickey they’d seen on a girl’s neck, and he couldn’t imagine what they’d say if they saw the bite.

  
He was thankful that they’d be attending the same high school. They could have made it work even if that hadn’t been the case, he supposed, but this would be a lot easier. He leaned back, closing his eyes and rubbing his full belly with a satisfied hum.

  
Tsukishima’s eyes softened a little, when he knew Yamaguchi couldn’t see. He felt a deep sense of gratitude toward the boy, for his selflessness and devotion. It was a feeling he knew he wouldn’t be able to express, but mentally promised that he would take care of Yamaguchi, as best he could.

 

 

The next day, the two took the test that they had completely neglected to study for, somehow scraping by despite being woefully unprepared. Tsukishima made sure that Yamaguchi ate a big lunch before taking him into an empty classroom and drinking from him again. He was right that it hurt less, but Yamaguchi still had to cling to Tsukishima tightly to get through the initial pain of Tsukishima’s fangs reopening the bite. Once he started to suck, however, Yamaguchi again felt a strange pleasure that left him moaning to the ceiling. When the light-headed feeling began to creep in, he thumped his fist against Tsukishima’s chest until he released his neck with a gasp. Yamaguchi leaned into the taller boy for support and they both breathed heavily.

  
“Damn,” Tsukishima whispered, before licking the bite mark roughly, causing Yamaguchi to inhale sharply. “You taste so good.”

  
Yamaguchi smiled into Tsukishima’s shoulder, his chest buzzing with happiness.

 

 

They continued this way until exams were over and they were released from junior high forever. As break went on, Tsukishima’s cravings got less intense, as he had predicted, and they began limiting feeding to every other day. Yamaguchi was almost sorry. It was necessary, so his body could recover, but he had started to really enjoy the intimacy of the sessions. Tsukishima was not particularly inclined to be affectionate toward him otherwise, and especially not in public. He knew it was just the boy’s nature, but it made him treasure the intensity and passion that flowed from Tsukishima when he drank from Yamaguchi’s neck.

  
When high school began, Tsukishima begrudgingly agreed to join the volleyball team again, as his parents still insisted he needed exercise and volleyball was one of the few sports he could play entirely indoors. They were informed immediately that they’d be playing a practice match against the other new freshman, and Yamaguchi was quietly surprised by how the pair, Kageyama and Hinata, were able to get under Tsukishima’s skin. After his growth spurt, Tsukishima’s skill at blocking had increased dramatically, which he demonstrated immediately against Hinata’s raw hits. He kept his face bored and nonchalant, but Yamaguchi could tell how irritated their passion for volleyball made him.

  
They ended up losing, and as they made their way home in the dark of the evening, Yamaguchi felt his heart racing. Tsukishima walked ahead of him, silently stewing, and while Yamaguchi wanted to reach out to him and provide some kind of comfort, Tsukishima’s no-touching rule was still firmly in place after they had gotten together. If Tsukishima hadn’t initiated anything, Yamaguchi was to keep his hands to himself. So Yamaguchi was quiet and respectful, and gave him his space.

 

 

As practice went on, things settled down a bit. Tsukishima was still disgusted by the intense team spirt that seemed to ooze from everyone on the team, but he seemed to accept that this was his life now and he couldn’t do anything about it but tease Kageyama and Hinata relentlessly, when given the slightest opportunity.

  
It didn’t help his irritability that the start of high school and volleyball practice meant that he was only getting to feed on the weekends. Yamaguchi secretly looked forward to each session though, because all of Tsukishima’s annoyance and hunger got channeled into aggressive focus on his partner and, to Yamaguchi’s excitement, lust.

  
Tsukishima had discovered, soon after the feedings became fewer that Yamaguchi also had pent up feelings that were released during those weekends. The freckled boy was starving too, but for affection, and when Tsukishima gave it to him, his blood flowed faster and ran sweeter. He always made sure Yamaguchi ate a big meal before they began, but after that was out of the way, he would pounce, slamming Yamaguchi against a wall or pinning him to the floor, and kissing him breathless.

  
When he did, he could see the delicious flush of blood rising into Yamaguchi’s cheeks, which only served to fuel his actions. He began to learn what parts of the boy’s body was the most sensitive, finding that kissing and sucking lightly around the bite mark got Yamaguchi particularly excited, moaning into his ear in anticipation.

  
The mark had been reopened so many times, that Yamaguchi could tell it would never go away, a thought that strangely delighted him. Though they’d never acknowledged it explicitly, he could tell that their relationship had deepened beyond friends or food supply. He knew he belonged to Tsukishima, a fact that the blonde boy would make apparent whenever he felt Yamaguchi was acting too close to someone else. Yamaguchi suspected that was part of the reason Tsukishima was so mean to Hinata, as he and the redhead had become good friends over the last few months.

 

  
It was after a particular Friday practice where Yamaguchi had spent what Tsukishima considered an unnecessary amount of time with Hinata that things were laid bare.

  
Yamaguchi came home with Tsukishima like he did every weekend, something both sets of parents were used to by now. Tsukishima’s parents spent very little time at home, it seemed, so the boys were free to do whatever they wanted on the weekends. When they arrived, and the door was locked behind them, Tsukishima immediately shoved Yamaguchi against the wall, roughly pinning his hands above his head and kissing him so hard Yamaguchi thought his lip might be bruised. He cried out at the show of aggression, then whimpered when Tsukishima bit at his lower lip, being less than careful with his sharp teeth. Tsukishima ground his hips into Yamaguchi’s, gripping his wrists painfully, and finally Yamaguchi had to cry out.

“Tsukki, stop! Please!”

  
The blonde boy froze, eyes unfocused and staring down at the floor. He slowly released Yamaguchi’s wrists and his arms dropped to his side. His body shook with heavy breathing.

  
Yamaguchi had never seen him undone in such a manner before and wasn’t quite sure what to do. He tentatively reach out and pulled Tsukishima toward him, wrapping him in a tender embrace that his accepted with a surprising lack of resistance. Yamaguchi hugged him close, reaching up to pet the back of his neck gently, and felt Tsukishima’s hands knot in his jacket. He was shaking.

  
“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi murmured into Tsukishima’s ear, continuing to pet him soothingly. “Please, talk to me.”

  
Tsukishima took an unsteady breath, then leaned his forehead into Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, in a way Yamaguchi hadn’t heard since he had almost killed him during that first feeding. “I was…jealous.”

  
Tsukishima spat the word out like it disgusted him. But after he said it, he seemed to shrink a little in Yamaguchi’s arms, withdrawing into himself as much as his tall frame would allow. Yamaguchi pulled back, forcing Tsukishima to look into his eyes.

  
“Tsukki,” he said firmly, “you need to understand that I have other friends now. No, listen.” Tsukishima had flinched and looked away. “I’m happy on this team, and I really like my teammates. Don’t you want me to be happy?”  
Tsukishima muttered something under his breath and Yamaguchi grabbed his chin, forcing eye contact with more confidence than he felt.

  
“I want you to be happy with me,” Tsukishima ground out, nostrils flaring in distaste at the words coming out of his mouth.

  
Yamaguchi couldn’t suppress a little chuckle then, causing Tsukishima to stiffen in his arms.

  
“I _am_ happy with you, Tsukishima. I’m yours, you know that. It’s your mark that’s on my neck. I can have other friends and still be yours. I don’t want any of them like I want you. You’re special.”

  
Tsukishima’s jaw tightened as he looked down into Yamaguchi’s earnest face. Yamaguchi went up on his tiptoes and kissed the tall boy’s tight lips until they softened, allowing themselves to be drawn into a deep, intimate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Tsukishima didn’t look quite so angry, and Yamaguchi smiled.

  
“I know you’re cranky and hungry, so let’s go upstairs, okay? I’ll grab some food and juice and meet you up there.”  
Tsukishima looked like he wanted to argue, but his hunger won out, and he reluctantly let Yamaguchi pull away from him and disappear into the kitchen. The freckled boy quickly snagged an energy bar from the cabinet where he knew they were kept and wolfed it down, followed by a glass of orange juice. Wiping his mouth, he made his way upstairs to find Tsukishima lying on the bed, eyes closed, listening to music. Yamaguchi crossed the room and climbed up beside him, swinging a leg over Tsukishima’s hips. The tall boy’s vulnerability had made him more confident.

  
Tsukishima’s eyes blinked open as Yamaguchi gently removed his headphones, looking up at him with a strange expression that Yamaguchi couldn’t quite read. He looked uncertain, Yamaguchi thought to himself, something he rarely saw in Tsukishima’s face.

  
“Let me show you how much I want only you,” Yamaguchi murmured, leaning in close and meeting Tsukishima’s lips with his own. Tsukishima’s hands went up to grip Yamaguchi’s hips as the freckled boy deepened the kiss, coaxing Tsukishima’s mouth open. He reveled in the wetness of it, the taste of Tsukishima that he knew must be nothing compared to how deeply the other boy had tasted him. He broke the kiss and moved to Tsukishima’s neck, eliciting a quiet inhale of surprise. Yamaguchi had never taken charge in this way before. He kissed and sucked at the cold skin, and when he pulled away he noted with interested that no blood had risen to the surface.

  
He glanced at Tsukishima, who stared back from behind his glasses with an expression of desire that sent chills through Yamaguchi. He made a decision then, and began to move down Tsukishima’s body, hands dipping under his shirt, pushing it up so he could begin to kiss the hard stomach underneath. He felt Tsukishima shudder underneath him and he paused for a moment, right above the tall boy’s waistband.

  
“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, looking up. Tsukishima swallowed, and nodded. They had never gone this far before. To be honest, Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure what he was going to find when he pulled down Tsukishima’s shorts, but thought excited him.

  
He slipped his fingers under the elastic of the waistband and began to work it down, over Tsukishima’s sharp hips. He nudged Tsukishima’s sides and the boy lifted his hips slightly so Yamaguchi could pull the shorts and boxers all the way down. He paused then, to take in what was underneath.

  
He was pleased to see that Tsukishima’s dick looked relatively normal, albeit just as pale as the rest of his body. It was proportional to his tall stature too, he noted, impressed. What surprised him, was that Tsukishima’s dick was rock hard, straining against his stomach. Yamaguchi reached out and stroked it once, eliciting a low moan from Tsukishima, and realized that it was even colder than rest of him, and that seemed to be what was making it so hard. He reasoned to himself that since vampirism ran in families, they had to be able to reproduce somehow. Tsukishima could probably come like anyone else. This didn’t help too much, because he’d never given a blowjob before, but he hoped his experience with himself would be enough of a base to get started.

  
He tried not to think about it too much, and instead took the head in his mouth. It was like sucking on a popsicle, he concluded. The flavor was strange, but not unpleasant, and he began to swirl his tongue around the slit. Tsukishima’s hands tangled themselves in his hair, and his breathing became more and more labored. Yamaguchi popped off of the head and busied himself licking up and down the long shaft, pausing to give attention to the head each time he passed it. After he was satisfied everything was good and wet, he took Tsukishima’s dick into his mouth as deep as he could manage, using his hands on the parts he couldn’t reach. Tsukishima’s hips bucked up as his hands pressed his head down, and Yamaguchi choked for a moment before Tsukishima released him with a hissed apology. Yamaguchi resumed his movement, falling into a rhythm, his head bobbing up and down.

  
Finally, as Tsukishima’s breathing began rising in pitch, the blonde boy pushed Yamaguchi off, hands on both his shoulders. Yamaguchi looked up in confusion, but when he met Tsukishima’s eyes, they were dark with lust.

  
“I want to fuck you,” he said flatly, and pushed Yamaguchi onto his back. Yamaguchi was startled, but allowed himself to be manhandled as Tsukishima quickly removed his shirt and shorts, pausing at his boxers before pulling those off too. Yamaguchi felt vulnerable, naked under Tsukishima piercing gaze, but he looked up at Tsukishima with a shy, trusting smile. Tsukishima’s eyes raked all over his body, taking in every inch, and then his mouth dropped to Yamaguchi’s bite mark. He kissed it tenderly as he ran his hands up and down Yamaguchi’s sides. One hand grasped Yamaguchi’s dick, stroking it and eliciting a high whine from its owner.

  
Then Yamaguchi sat up a little, stopping him. Before Tsukishima could say anything, he reached beside the bed and rummaged in his backpack, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He pushed it into Tsukishima’s hands, blushing furiously in a way that made Tsukishima’s mouth water. Tsukishima took the bottle with raised eyebrow, but poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers, moving them to Yamaguchi’s entrance.  
Yamaguchi gasped as he felt the cold touch and he opened his legs to give Tsukishima plenty of access.

Tsukishima’s finger pressed against his hole and his other hand rubbed Yamaguchi’s side gently, urging him to relax. Yamaguchi closed his eyes with a sigh as the finger entered him. It was a strange feeling, but not a wholly unfamiliar one. He had fingered himself before, imagining this very moment, dreaming of when they’d take things to the next level.

  
Tsukishima’s finger moved slowly, in and out, going deeper each time until it was buried all the way inside him. After giving Yamaguchi a second to get used to the feeling, Tsukishima pulled it out a bit so that he could start working a second inside, doing his best to be gentle. He leaned down to resume kissing Yamaguchi’s neck, feeling the muscles squeeze around his fingers. Once the second finger was inside, he began scissoring them back and forth, stretching Yamaguchi out. The noises slipping out of Yamaguchi’s mouth became a steady stream of gasps and moans, and when Tsukishima was satisfied, a loud keen erupted from Yamaguchi as a third finger entered him.

  
Tsukishima’s hand work diligently, stretching Yamaguchi open so that he would hurt him as little as possible. Finally, Yamaguchi panted, “I’m ready! Please, Tsukki!” and he removed his fingers with a low chuckle. Moving between Yamaguchi’s legs, he squeeze more lube onto his dick before lining it up. He bent forward over Yamaguchi, capturing the boy’s lips with his own as he pressed the head of his dick against the wet hole. Yamaguchi gasped into his mouth as he entered him, clutching at Tsukishima’s shoulders desperately, spreading his legs wider. His breath was coming fast, and Tsukishima moved to whisper soothingly into his ear as his dick pressed deeper inside him.

  
“Shhh, it’s okay….you’re doing so well Tadashi,” he murmured, and Yamaguchi gasped at the use of his given name. Tsukishima moved his hips, working his dick deeper inch by inch until he was buried all the way inside the smaller boy. He paused to give Yamaguchi time to adjust. The boy had never felt anything like it before. It was cold, but that felt nice because his whole body was on fire. He felt so full, so completely claimed by Tsukishima and he loved it.

  
He nodded into Tsukishima’s shoulder and felt him begin to move, thrusting slowly at first, then building up speed until they were both panting into each other’s necks. Tsukishima’s hand dropped down to stroke the smaller boy’s dick, eliciting a sharp inhale. Yamaguchi could feel his orgasm rising quickly and he began to babble Tsukishima’s name over and over.

  
“Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki, I’m so close, Tsukki!” he called out, his voice squeaking, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Then Tsukishima’s mouth was over his bite mark and he was opening his mouth wide. Sharp teeth sank deep into his neck and Yamaguchi screamed, muscles clamping tight around Tsukishima’s dick inside him.

  
The pain lasted only an instant before Tsukishima sucked hard, and Yamaguchi came with a cry of pleasure, grasping at the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt. Tsukishima groaned deep in his throat as Yamaguchi’s muscles pulsed around him and came too, continuing to drink deeply from Yamaguchi’s neck. His thrusts slowed and then stopped, and he held Yamaguchi tight to his body, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of delicious blood. Yamaguchi’s legs and arms were wrapped around him like a vice, face buried in his shoulder, riding the waves of his orgasm and the continuing pleasure of Tsukishima draining him dry.

  
Finally, his breathing began to slow and his grip started to loosen. He felt faint, and weakly hit at Tsukishima’s chest with his fist. Tsukishima took one last long pull at his neck before swallowing and releasing him. He slid out of him slow and gentle and collapsed beside him on the bed. Yamaguchi immediately rolled over to snuggle into Tsukishima’s side, ignoring the cum on his stomach and thankful that the sore bite was on the side of his neck not pressed into Tsukishima’s skin. Tsukishima’s cold body was very welcome, as Yamaguchi’s skin was hot all over. He could feel Tsukishima’s cum dripping out of him in a way that felt gross, but also strangely erotic. He smiled as Tsukishima pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

  
“That felt so good,” he murmured, half-asleep already. Tsukishima made a sound of agreement, then shook himself, reaching into the drawer by his bed to pull out another energy bar. He pressed it against Yamaguchi’s lips, who made a noise of annoyance.

  
“You can’t sleep until you eat this,” Tsukishima said firmly, and begrudgingly, without opening his eyes, Yamaguchi took bite after bite until the whole thing was gone. Then he licked Tsukishima’s fingers sensually before the taller boy pulled his hand away with a cluck of his tongue, wiping his fingers on the sheets. Still, he was satisfied, and pulled the blanket over them both, hugging Yamaguchi close. Distractedly, Yamaguchi thought to himself that they should invest in an electric blanket, but that was something he’d worry about later.

  
“I love you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured against Tsukishima’s skin.

  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima murmured back.

  
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

  
“….I love you too.”

 

 

After that weekend, everyone on the team could sense that something had changed. Tsukishima was not as vicious to those Yamaguchi talked to, and in fact less vicious to Yamaguchi himself. They would catch Tsukishima staring at the freckled boy when he thought no one was looking at him, and they whispered to each other that Tsukishima looked almost happy for once, what _had_ that boy done to him. No one dared mention anything to the couple in question, for fear of getting on Tsukishima’s bad side, but they all agreed that whatever had happened was definitely good.

  
Now, when Friday comes and practice is over for the night, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still walk off into the night towards Tsukishima’s house. But once they’re out of sight of their teammates, Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi’s hand and Yamaguchi leans into Tsukishima and they walk together, instead of one trailing after the other.

  
Sometimes, Yamaguchi’s classmates would ask him why he hung around with a guy who treated him like crap, who always told him to shut up and didn’t seem to care about him. But Yamaguchi would reply that Tsukishima was actually really nice once you got to know him, and smile such a happy, earnest smile that whoever had asked would walk away shaking their head, thinking there must be something Yamaguchi knew that they didn’t.

  
And there was, of course, a great many things that were secrets between them. But the knowledge that Yamaguchi cherished most what that when Tsukishima said “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he really meant “I love you.” And when Yamaguchi said, “Sorry, Tsukki,” in return, he really meant, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! It was very self-indulgent, and therefore very fun to write. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions or critiques!


End file.
